Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada
by Ammiel
Summary: Dicen que cuando el sándalo se sitúa bajo la almohada, endulza los sueños y nos libera de las pesadillas. XVIII: El papá de Lorcan y Lysander creían en muérdagos gigantes que devoran manzanos indefensos, su mamá en cartas astrales y cristales que sanan.
1. I

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**I**_

El día que Hugo Weasley decidió que ya estaba demasiado grande como para seguir soñando con ser uno de los héroes de aquellas historias de guerra que papá y el abuelo Arthur le contaban, fue también el día en que eliminó todo sueño intangible y decidió comenzar su propia cruzada en la búsqueda interminable de salvar el mundo del caos y la destrucción total.

Entonces, con diez años y un sol que parecía encenderse cada vez más sobre sus hombros, Hugo sostuvo durante dos horas y cuarenta y tres minutos un cartel hecho a mano que decía, en letras furiosamente ennegrecidas, que los animales mágicos también necesitan amor.

Desde aquella memorable tarde de verano, los _veinte y algo_ integrantes de la familia Weasley pensaron que aquellas protestas pacíficas e intervenciones siderales que Hugo se empeñaba en realizar, serían parte integral de una etapa pasajera.

Sin embargo, un par de años después la secuencia de reacciones continuas es casi cinematográfica.

Porque mientras Hugo declara, apoyando los codos firmemente sobre la mesa de la cocina de La Madriguera, en un tono de voz casi adulto casi adolescente, que los animales mágicos han perdido todos sus derechos y se encuentran trágicamente condenados a pasar sus días enjaulados cuando deberían ser libres y que los opresores definitivamente no ganarán porque la fuerza hace el poder y que quizás sea tiempo de radicalizarse y manifestarse frente al edificio del Ministerio de Magia tal como un par de estudiantes _muggles _lo han hecho hace una semana atrás frente al Partido del Congreso Inglés, Percy lo mira estupefacto (casi ofendido), la abuela Molly se detiene en seco, Harry no puede evitar una sonrisa, Rose espera alguna reacción de parte de su mamá y Ron cubre su rostro con ambas manos y deja escapar un exasperado gruñido de desesperación.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Drabbles acerca de estos niños :D Hace mucho que los vengo planeando y esperaba tener algunos escritos para luego publicarlos. Creo que de inspiración...ha habido mucha. 'Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada (para endulzarnos los sueños)', sé que es…extenso, pero es que tengo una fijación con los títulos de esa naturaleza. Leí esa frase en 'Chocolate' de J Harris y me quedé totalmente enganchada a ella. Además dicen, como digno secreto de la abuela, que cuando el sándalo se sitúa bajo la almohada, endulza los sueños y nos libera de las pesadillas. _

_Me gusta la idea de un Hugo como un pequeño organizador de manifestaciones sociales; me hace recordar los tiempos en que yo también tenía esas ganas locas de protestar contra el sistema xD._

_Gracias por leer :)_


	2. II

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**II**_

Con cinco años, tres meses y veinticuatro días, muy distante del constante estado febril y eufórico que a Lily caracterizaba, Roxanne supo que la historia del País de Nunca Jamás y aquel niño que nunca creció que su mamá y Tía Audrey se habían encargado de relatarles tenía mucho que ver con la visión de una Lucy armando una desproporcionada espada de papel y cartón a exactamente dos metros de distancia de una Lily que situaba un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho.

De pronto - aunque Roxanne pudo anticipar las circunstancias que luego ocuparían lugar - la antigua y pequeña casa en el jardín de La Madriguera se transformó en la cubierta de un barco y la soleada tarde de verano fue reemplazada por tormentas, rayos y centellas.

Porque cuando la Capitana Lily exigió, con voz arrogante y malévola, que le dijeran sus nombres en ese preciso instante, Lucy y Roxanne se convirtieron en epítomes perfectos de niñas perdidas en una tierra totalmente desconocida. Entonces olvidaron, en un par de segundos, los rebosantes platos de la abuela y reaparecieron – como cada tarde luego del almuerzo de los domingos – plumas de indios, sombreros gigantescos, tiburones bestiales.

Y cuando Lucy y Roxanne revelaron unos nombres que olían mucho a magia y a hadas traviesas y a batallas épicas cerca de la laguna de las sirenas, la malvada Capitana Lily las acorraló sobre la cubierta del barco y les advirtió que si no se unían a su tripulación fantasmal – por cierto, junto al osito de felpa que Tía Angelina le había regalado la navidad pasada – las arrojaría al sucio pantano y permitiría que el _cocodrilo del_ _tic tac_ las devorara lentamente.

Con cinco años y unos cuantos meses de separación, Lucy y Roxanne supieron que en ocasiones y _sólo _en ocasiones preferían las historias que sus mamás les susurraban por las noches antes de las propuestas sociales y económicas y bromas y risas infinitas que sus papás se encargaban, perspicaz y silenciosamente, de filtrar bajo sus almohadas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Recordé a Peter Pan, Garfio y el cocodrilo del tic tac y todo calzo cósmicamente. Creo que no tengo un lineamiento cronológico ni tampoco sólo un drabble dedicado a sólo uno de estos niños adorables. Ya he comentado mi teoría acerca del surgimiento de Lucy. En este momento, Roxanne Weasley me parece un nombre muy poderoso xD y extrañamente recuerda a The Police, ¿no? _

_Y aún estoy como volando porque acabo de leer el absolutamente hermoso drabble de Little Pandora acerca de Percy y Audrey y prometo que me siento en el cielo – creo que así debe sentirse estar en el cielo- y me pondré a escribir sobre esos dos xD  
_

_Ya…_

_Gracias por leer :)_


	3. III

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**III**_

La verdad es que a Roxanne Weasley siempre le ha parecido un tanto incómodo aquello de reunirse, cada domingo precisamente a la una de la tarde, alrededor de la mesa de la casa de los abuelos y todos los preparativos que su mamá se esmera en atender para las cenas familiares.

Y no es que no quiera a su familia, porque los quiere inmensamente - tanto como a sus cinco años lo puede dimensionar -. Sin embargo, hay un no se qué, un desazón continuo cada vez que, sentada entre el abuelo y Freddy, los observa atentamente y llega a la conclusión de que en ocasiones preferiría alejarse por un par de segundos de todas esas risas y conversaciones y ausencia absoluta de silencio y tranquilidad, y volar por un universo y galaxias siderales.

Entonce todo cambia.

Roxanne caminaba rápidamente sujetando la mano de su papá cuando lo vio sentado, _allí_, sobre la acera, ajustando sus zapatillas, vestido en una túnica vieja y arrugada, refugiado bajo un paraguas azul estelar. Sólo. Sin un alma humana que volteara su cabeza para acompañarlo.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde, un hombre como su abuelo estaba sentado sobre la acera, caía una lluvia interminable, y Roxanne no pudo hacer más que pararse en seco, justo en el medio del agitado tránsito humano, y observarlo con sus ojos enormes _por no sabe_ cuanto tiempo.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y caía una lluvia interminable. Caía como si se desplomase un pedazo de cielo para volcar la tristeza de aquel hombre en la vida de acuario que proliferaba debajo.

Más cuando su papá se arrodilla a su lado y le señala, en una de esas voces que le hace cosquillas, que deben apresurarse porque ya están atrasados y que es muy probable que la abuela se esté volviendo loca de la desesperación, Roxanne recuerda esas risas y conversaciones y ausencia absoluta de silencio y tranquilidad y piensa, siempre para sí misma, que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que llegar a aquella inmensa mesa repleta de aromas y sabores, en infinita compañía.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y caía una lluvia interminable. Y, cuando Nana Weasley la envuelve en un abrazo que la deja sin aliento y que la recorre entera como hormigas, Roxanne sonríe.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Y es que me costó un poquito moldear la personalidad de Roxanne, porque creo que es exquisita y me derrito de sólo escribir su nombre y quedé enganchada de ella con el drabble anterior. Si bien ha de ser ensordecedor y alocado participar de esas cenas, la calidez de una familia es impagable, ¿no?_

_Gracias por leer y los absolutamente encantadores reviews :)_


	4. IV

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**IV**_

Cuando cumplió seis años, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las doce y seis minutos, Victoire descubrió en el jardín de la casa de los abuelos una piedra blanca que no había notado anteriormente, ni es sus sueños delirantes ni en las expediciones que junto a Teddy realizaban cada domingo por la tarde hasta que su mamá, cargando a una Dominique bebé, le decía que ya hacía mucho frío y que era hora de regresar.

Una piedra en un rincón, sobre aquella tierra vigilante, oculta bajo las verdes ramas de un pequeño arbusto. Una piedra, casi inexistente hasta que el reloj marcó las doce y seis minutos, que tenía inscrita una fecha que Victoire palpaba muy bien porque reconoció inmediatamente los nombres y números en ella.

Entonces Victoire supo que esa piedra, que ahora rozaba con sus dedos, guardaba más significados ocultos y latentes que todas las palabras afrancesadas que su mamá le susurraba cada noche. Porque pudo presentir que había un orden cósmico superior a ella y a los juegos y canciones y besos en la mejilla y abrazos apretujados y torta de cumpleaños de aquella tarde. Que existían historias familiares – aunque sería años más tarde cuando descubriría que no eran tales porque el mundo entero había presenciado su propia historia familiar que, hasta entonces, creía era sólo y únicamente de ella – desbordantes de silencios y secretos.

Luego de correr apresuradamente al interior de la casa y buscar con desesperación las piernas de papá Victoire supo la razón del porque en aquel lugar se encontraban, perfectamente escritos y prolijamente grabados, una _R. _junto al apellido de Teddy, el nombre de Freddy (pero sin el _dy_ final), y el de otras personas que nunca, en su vida, había oído nombrar. Porque papá le relató, sin muchos detalles ni confidencias ni información que no viene al caso, esa historia que se contó mucho antes de que ella naciera y que tenía mucho que ver con el pesar tras la sonrisa de Tío George, con los ojos eternamente esperanzados del abuelo y con las cicatrices en el rostro de papá.

Victoire tenía apenas seis años y, pese a que no comprendía las razones de la guerra, sabía que se encontraba allí, mucho más presente que olvidada.

Victoire Weasley sabía perfectamente que era algo que separaba, con pesares e incomodidades, la mesa de la cocina de La Madriguera del mundo de allá afuera.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Este lo he corregido ya no sé cuantas veces, porque nunca quedaba satisfecha y porque, nuevamente, no tengo la menor idea como he podido escribirlo en tan poco tiempo. Me gusta una Victoire de seis consciente de que la muerte, en efecto, esta allí más presente que superada._

_Gracias por leer y comentar, endulzan mi día__, tarde y noche _


	5. V

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad de J K Rowling, salvo la tourteaux de champignons (tarta de champiñones) que le pertenece a todo el mundo porque es riquísima._

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

_**IV**_

Dominique Weasley ha aprendido a contar hasta diez, sin los titubeos ni la incertidumbre de tres meses atrás, cuando decide que prefiere las historias que su papá se encarga de filtrar en su cama por las noches en vez de las de tío Ron, tío Charlie e incluso el abuelo Arthur.

Porque después de cenar una inmensa _tourteaux _de _champignons _con albahaca fresca y aceite de oliva que _maman_ ha aprendido de la abuela Molly y cuando Victoire suspira por Teddy y Louis, siempre indiferente, balbucea y articula sonidos y balbucea nuevamente, es papá quién le regalará una sonrisa secreta, única y sólo para ella.

Porque al prepararse para dormir, escondida entre las sábanas, la voz de su papá dulcificará todo a su paso y su sueño dejará de ser fragmentado, sin trozos que se desperdiguen como flores arrastradas por un vendaval.

Porque al prepararse para dormir, escondida entre osos de felpa y muñecas con vestidos rosados y lazos en el cabello que le han regalado, papá no usará exageraciones que distraen ni brazos que se extienden como un imperio interminable que recorre toda la habitación ni palabras gigantescas que Dominique no alcanza a comprender. Papá no mencionará personas enmascaradas ni aventuras cósmicas ni fuego de dragón ni viajes en el tiempo ni poción Multijugos ni copas de quidditch.

Porque cuando Dominique lo abraza, mientras éste le relata cuentos nunca antes narrados, decide que su papá desprende un aroma muy parecido a cenizas suspendidas en el aire y a cicatrices y a princesas atrapadas en la torre más alta del castillo.

Porque por las noches, cuando la habitación prontamente huele al chocolate caliente de _maman_ y a la tierra húmeda bajo las botas de papá, Dominique puede tocar el cielo, morado y estrellado, de Shell Cottage.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Escribir sobre Dominique fue un proceso larguísimo, pero me agrada que a los cinco o seis años se encuentre enamorada completamente de su papá. La verisón, secreta y oculta y preciosa, de Marene me ayudó a armar a mi Dominique. _

_Gracias por todo todo todo_


	6. VI

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad de J K Rowling _

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

_**VI**_

A los ocho años, Molly ríe y canta y baila canciones que su papá no comprende y que le recuerdan a su mujer que, justo a las diez de la noche, tomaba su mano mientras alguien cantaba sobre el amor.

A los ocho años, Molly ríe y canta con voz pequeña y suave y baila y llena todo a su alrededor y se funde en el mundo como un náufrago en el inmenso mar, en un continuo espiral, y el mundo gira y gira y vuelve a girar como cuando Molly baila y cuelga sus brazos en el cuello de su mamá y entonces ahora es ella quien siente su mano suave y fresca en la frente y su boca sobre sus cabellos rojizos alborotados.

Molly se funde en el mundo y, en ocasiones, cerca de las seis de la tarde y cuando papá aún está en su oficina, sentado tras su escritorio y manchando con tinta sus manos, y mamá ha entrado en su habitación cargando cojines rosas y telas sublimes y volátiles y ha encendido velas amarillas de vainilla e inciensos de rosas y bambú, Molly recuerda las recetas para el ánimo y las técnicas para expulsar ánimas oscuras indeseadas que la abuela le ha contado y le dice al cielo blanco y al universo entero, así, como una autómata, con su exhuberancia habitual y levantando los brazos, como si se tratara de una vieja fórmula familiar que su mamá nunca en su vida ha escuchado ni mencionado,

- ¡Fuera, fuera de aquí espíritus del mal!

Y luego agrega, como si los roles se invirtieran, mientras se sienta sobre uno de los cojines en el suelo y respira las rosas, el bambú y la vainilla,

- Ya está mami, todo fuera… estamos solas

Y en ese momento preciso – o quizás antes, quizás siempre lo ha sabido, quizás desde que Percy le susurró que se aferrara fuertemente a él y Londres quedó atrás en tres breves segundos, quizás desde que él murmuró _reparo _y _lumos _y otras cosas más – su mamá sabe que cuando tenga quince años Molly será dada a rituales y encantamientos. A óleos, a telas suaves, a tinta perfumada en los dedos, a hierbas y aromas exóticos, a suspiros en latín antiguo, a cristales y a hechizos, a cajas con polvos mágicos, a cirios de colores.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. La estoy adorando. Porque me gusta una Molly espiritual, que habla de expulsar a espíritus oscuros mientras su madre enciende velas muy 'era de acuario' (así como es ella) y su padre se mancha las manos con tinta. Porque eso también es magia_

_Gracias gigantescas :)_


	7. VII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad de J K Rowling _

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

_**VII**_

Una semana después de que Fred Weasley cumple ocho años comienza a notar conversaciones y miradas secretas que antes, a los siete, no se percataba que existían.

Conversaciones secretas entre papá y mamá y un silencio rotundo cada vez que Fred ingresa a la habitación, y papá que lo mira fijamente como queriendo liberarse de todo, y mamá que desvía la mirada y ya no se acerca a él y ya no acaricia su mejilla.

Porque hasta hace un par de semanas atrás Fred podía ver la cabeza de un dragón en los escudos de los Caballeros de Merlín, la muñeca preferida de Roxanne con pelo de lana y sentada sobre una carroza de madera, los chocolates que prepara mamá endulzados en un caramelo insoportable y que se derriten como los de la cocina de la abuela, los nuevos productos de papá guardados en cajas de color fulgurante y polvo amarillo y rojo y humo que sale de las bodegas y chispas por doquier.

Porque una noche, al acercarse a la habitación de sus papás, escucha palabras que no comprende y mamá entra al baño y cierra la puerta y papá se sienta en un extremo de la cama y toma su cabeza entre sus manos y entonces, sólo entonces, Fred sabe que todo se ha reducido a silencios incómodos y conversaciones secretas porque los dragones en los escudos de los Caballeros de Merlín ya se han esfumado.

Y por la mañana papá tiene aquellos ojos ausentes que sólo aparecen en las historias de guerra que el abuelo suele contarle, y los ojos de mamá proyectan sombras y de pronto ha dejado de narrarle cuentos y besarle la frente.

Y la mañana siguiente, cuando mamá no articula palabra alguna y papá arroja el periódico sobre la mesa y se va apresuradamente a trabajar, sin mirar atrás, Fred coge de la mano a Roxanne que, con cuatro años y cabello desgreñado, alborotado y enloquecido, juega con su muñeca de pelo de lana, lejos de las conversaciones y miradas secretas que ya a los ocho años su hermano ha comenzado a notar.

Como si así estuviera determinado, como si a los ocho años la vida cambiara.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Quizás un leve prefacio de los escritos que tengo pensados sobre George y Angelina y una inminente separación – no porque no me gusten como pareja, sino porque mantengo la idea de lo complejo de una relación basada en el dolor y la soledad - y estos niños adorables que ven como sus vidas cambian irremediablemente. _

_Gracias enormes :)_


	8. VIII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

**_VIII_**

No hay estrellas en el cielo la noche en que Scorpius Malfoy llega al mundo.

Ni estrellas visibles, ni constelaciones que puedan ser identificadas, ni polvo extragaláctico, ni deseos a la luz de la luna.

Pero de pronto han pasado diez años y el cielo está casi negro y Scorpius intenta contemplar la amplia franja de Vía Láctea como un camino que rodea a su mundo y encontrar los puntos estelares ocultos en el universo, y es que en breves segundos todo es confuso porque las constelaciones y las alusiones a latín antiguo y la sangre lo inundan todo.

Y aunque sólo lo comprenda años después, su apellido es un hondo y prolongado silencio, como si los nombres tuvieran olor propio que continúan torturando a los hombres más allá de la muerte, como si el_ Malfoy_ escrito luego de _Lucius_ en viejos pergaminos intocables, ocultos y macerados por la humedad recordara insoportables memorias podridas y recuperadas, como si se tratara de una buena cantidad de sangre desconocida de desconocidos antepasados cuyos huesos ya son sólo polvo y nada más.

Y aunque sólo lo comprenda años después, porque Scorpius desconoce aún todo lo anterior a estos diez años, los Malfoy apuntan al infinito. Apuntan al infinito y Scorpius no sabe, con la inseguridad propia de sus años, si desea descubrir los puntos ocultos del universo. Porque esos puntos son como los secretos que su apellido condensa en sí.

Y cuando se lo pregunte a su papá, Draco será incapaz de formular respuestas adecuadas, incapaz de asegurarle prodigios de eternidad, clarividencias convincentes.

Porque Scorpius tiene diez años y pese a no comprender muchas cosas, porque solo las comprenderá cuando ya sean insoportables y agotadoras y determinantes, ya sabe que los Malfoy apuntan al infinito y dejan rastro al pasar.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Intenté hacer un retrato de un Scorpius no tan pequeño. Lo intenté xD porque me costó más de lo que esperaba._

_Gracias enormes por leer y comentar :)_


	9. IX

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad de J K Rowling. _

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

_**IX**_

Cuando a las nueve de la noche Teddy Lupin se despoja de la ropa que, en el día, ha manchado con lodo y polvo de antiguos baúles y se resguarda en un pijama de franela bien planchado, los soplidos del viento de allá afuera le recuerdan los imperiosos golpes que dan las ventanas y los crujidos de las escaleras y las rendijas por donde la luz de la luna se filtra, porque ya la madera está muy vieja y es incapaz de permitir huellas visibles sobre ella.

Cuando a las nueve de la noche Teddy Lupin escucha en el primer piso tazas de te y platos y cucharas y se prepara para dormir y cepillar sus dientes y ponerse en puntillas frente al espejo, los soplidos del viento de allá afuera le recuerdan que si se para de aquella manera, si se sujeta en el lavamanos, así como lo hace ahora (con sus ocho años y sus ciento veintinueve centímetros de altura) puede alcanzar el cielo color rosa que imagina, las nubes en forma de perros y lobos salvajes.

Y entonces mira su reflejo en el espejo cinco minutos más de lo habitual y cada impresión que parecía imborrable desaparece. Desaparece cada palabra tranquilizadora, cada historia que su padrino le narra en una voz que no parece la de él, cada regalo de su abuela, cada pista que colecciona e intenta descifrar, cada pista con el poder mágico de explicar los constantes cambios que siempre, día y noche, no puede controlar, que lo persiguen como fantasmas que no dejan huellas sobre las escaleras porque la madera ya es demasiado vieja y crujiente e incapaz de permitirlas, porque los fantasmas no dejan rastros. Todo desaparece y Teddy se apoya en el lavamanos y un puñado de tierra parece estrellarse en el espejo frente a él, dejando ruidos sordos, alterando fugazmente su reflejo con una mancha, porque ya todo lo ocupan los monstruos sin rostros, sin ojos, sin bocas, sin alientos.

Y entonces Teddy cierra los ojos y recurre en su mente a las palabras tranquilizadoras y a los juguetes con los que por la mañana jugó, porque el viento que sopla allá afuera es directamente proporcional a los monstruos que habitan en el espejo y que aparecen algunas noches unos cuantos minutos después de las nueve.

Entonces Teddy invoca a los aullidos de aquel lobo que le gusta imaginar. Teddy se apoya en el lavamanos, se para en puntillas e intenta alcanzar el cielo rosa encendido y las nubes en forma de lobos y perros salvajes.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Espero se entiendan los simbolismos dentro del texto y de este Teddy que ha salido, igual que Fred, entre conversaciones vía PM con Marene :)_

_Besos gigantes y gracias_


	10. X

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**X**_

Los enchufes, las baterías y los dispositivos del abuelo parecen cosas de otra era, de otro universo, que pierden toda lógica y hacen que su cabeza gire y no deje de girar porque tienen funciones extrañas que Albus definitivamente no comprende. Porque contienen información que le es imposible recordar y algunos de ellos, esos que sirven para comunicarse, desprenden cordones enredados en espiral y los primeros, los enchufes, tienen agujeros donde no puedes introducir los dedos – _casi _como lo explican tía Audrey, tía Hermione y papá algunos domingos por la tarde cuando intentan enumerar y describir conceptos que suenan a comida rápida, café de _Starbucks _y metrópolis contaminadas en medio de copas y vasos que chocan y risas y exclamaciones de confusión – porque corres el riesgo de que lo que contienen en su interior te recorra entero y la piel se erice y el cabello se dispare en todas las direcciones imaginables y todo se torne negro porque ya has caído inconsciente.

O por lo menos eso es lo que Albus se imagina que sucedería porque el abuelo ya le ha arrastrado hasta su taller con ese brillo en los ojos que es imposible de ignorar y ahora le muestra un objeto diminuto donde se puede escuchar música silenciosamente porque de alguna manera, que pertenece a otra era y a otro universo, el sonido queda atrapado en los oídos y nadie más lo escucha y luego tía Audrey, con esa sonrisa un poco mística e infinita, acarrea una bandeja con un par de botellas de algo llamado _coca-cola_ que es sumamente dulce y relajante (mucho más que los dulces que compra su mamá) y que hace burbujas interminables y que hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz cuando te acercas al vaso y es que Albus realmente no alcanza a comprender como funcionan estas cosas que tiene frente a él.

Entonces, con ocho años que ya han dejado de ser un privilegio y aunque la abuela siempre se agarre la cabeza con las manos ante tanta confusión, aunque mamá prometa que en el almuerzo sólo beberá jugo de calabaza porque es menos dulce, aunque en un par de años se encuentre agotado ante tanto discurso _muggle _de Hugo y reprima las ganas de encerrarlo en el baño de su casa y no dejarlo salir nunca más, Albus bebe del vaso que tía Audrey le ofrece y le pregunta al abuelo sobre los enchufes, baterías y dispositivos que parecen de otra era y de otro universo porque sabe que al abuelo le fascina todo aquello, porque cada vez que se lo pregunta él responde enumerando características rápidamente, como evitando que se escapen y luego sus ojos brillan y habla suavecito.

Albus no comprende muchas cosas, sin embargo sabe perfectamente que le gustan las burbujas que desprende la _coca-cola_, que tía Audrey sonríe infinitamente, que el abuelo es feliz cuando habla de sus enchufes y que prontamente se vuelve pequeño, como si la diferencia de edad se estrechara, como si tuviese ocho años igual que él.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. He decidido despojarme de los límites de extensión xD Quería describir a un Albus que, pese a todo, sólo quiere que el abuelo sea feliz y me resultó imposible poderlo sintetizar porque me derrito entera al escribir sobre ellos :)_

_Besos y gracias por leer, comentar y todo lo demás._


	11. XI

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**XI**_

Cada vez que Rose Weasley abre uno de los libros que su mamá mantiene prolijamente ordenados en la segunda habitación hacia la izquierda, sabe perfectamente que, independientemente de la página que elija (sea azarosa o designada deliberadamente) se desplegarán ante ella aromas que entorpecen o agudizan los sentidos, heroínas agonizantes en paisajes victorianos o en ambientes contemporáneos, instrucciones que indican cada uno de los ingredientes necesarios para preparar determinadas pociones, instrucciones para conjurar determinados hechizos, determinadas evaluaciones, pasajes sobre boticarios y tormentas en alta mar y cartas de amor ya olvidadas, la fulgurante historia sobre castillos y torres que tocan el cielo en el norte de Escocia y el sur de Francia, doncellas y caballeros en armaduras impecables, magos saltarines, cumbres borrascosas.

Cada vez que Rose abre uno de los libros que su mamá mantiene prolijamente ordenados sabe perfectamente que, independientemente del tiempo o el espacio infinitos, se desplegarán ante ella, ante su antojadizo anhelo de cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez en ritmos desiguales, cada pasaje con letras ennegrecidas dentro de una tapa reforzada.

En unos cuantos años más Rose se encontrará en los pasillos de Hogwarts murmurando palabras sólo para ella. Y frente a ella, un espejo con detalles victorianos y retratos de una Escocia céltica con damas y caballeros fantasmales y el aroma de mil hierbas mágicas y hongos alucinantes.

Porque el libro de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas _del sexto año de su mamá se ha unido irrevocablemente con los encantamientos pasionales que las heroínas candentes de la literatura _muggle_ practican periódicamente.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Es difícil escribir sobre personajes tan populares. Quise retroceder el tiempo e imaginar dónde se gestó la secreta agonía por Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Besos inmensos y gracias :)_


	12. XII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**XII**_

Lucy sabe que es la menor de toda esta extensa familia de nombres apilados antes de un _Weasley._

Sabe perfectamente que al desayunar prefiere beber chocolate caliente en aquel gran tazón amarillo con dibujos que hace un año atrás pintaron con su mamá, y exactamente tres _croissants_ en el plato. Y nada más.

Y también sabe que esta extensa familia tiene características peculiares. Porque a su mamá le fascinan los collares larguísimos y esas artesanías ancestrales que parecen exportadas desde África, que siempre olvida las llaves del auto en el recibidor y sus aretes se pierden entre los cojines del sofá rojo. Que su hermana se ha convertido en una experta en eso de las fuerzas transpersonales y en la limpieza de los espíritus. Que su papá suele deshacerse en las hojas del periódico a las siete y media de la mañana, que disfruta reestablecer el orden inmaculado que en la cocina su mamá se encarga de destruir.

Lucy ríe cuando Nana Molly le cuenta historias de mucho antes que ella llegara al universo y cuando su otra abuela, la mamá de su mamá, se sienta sobre la alfombra de la sala y extiende naipes con figuras en rojos y negros sobre ella y le explica realidades que nada tienen que ver con magia como la que conoce su papá sino con el artificio de leer el pasado en las barajas como cuando se lee el futuro y entonces su papá se levanta de la mesa en señal de protesta porque cree que no hay nada más improbable que las alternativas inciertas de los naipes.

Y Lucy ríe abiertamente porque le gusta imaginar que en un par de años, aunque sus días transcurran en Hogwarts, aunque sólo vea las barajas de la mamá de su mamá en las festividades y las vacaciones de verano, aunque la costumbre agote las circunstancias, todo será exactamente como lo es ahora, que nada cambiará, que recorrerá el _Archway Market _junto a su mamá todos los domingos después de almorzar con los abuelos, que leera textos especializados sólo para explicarle al abuelo Arthur como vuelan los aviones, que su papá continuará padeciendo migrañas infernales debido a los inciensos que su mamá sitúa sobre su escritorio entre el tintero y las fotografías familiares.

_

* * *

_

_Notas de la autora. El 'Archway Market' es ese mercado londinense muy funky y new age que ya he dicho me encantaría visitar. Adoré absolutamente escribir sobre Lucy. Porque me gusta que, junto a Molly la segunda sean una mezcla exquisita de las circunstancias, el poder del destino y la vida que Percy y Audrey decidieron construir. _

_Besos grandes :)_


	13. XIII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling._

_

* * *

_

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada **

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

**

* * *

**

_**XIII**_

A sus ocho años Louis es un chico alto, pálido y de rostro impasible. Suele mirar con desaprobación a sus primos, mantiene la mirada fija en frente, observa todo con mirada educada pero hosca y ya no juega con Lucy ni Roxanne ni Lily los domingos en la tarde.

Es así como una calurosa mañana de junio se da cuenta de que le molesta que Lucy se siente en la cocina de la casa de los abuelos, con un cuenco de leche a medio terminar y con galletas azucaradas y mire a su papá como deseando, sólo cuando sea grande, casarse con él, porque eso es absurdo y tan de los cinco años. Le molesta cuando Roxanne, con cabello alborotado y ojos grandes y redondos muy redondos, corre por el jardín de gnomos de la abuela con un globo amarillo en una mano y una trompeta de juguete en la otra. Le molesta cuando Lily le dice que quiere jugar con él y salta hasta que cree haber alcanzado el cielo y tocado las nubes. Le molesta que Lily se vista con vestidos coloridos, Roxanne con pantalones cortos un poco rasgados y que Lucy se revuelque en el pasto como animalito salvaje. Que todas jueguen con tierra que se cuela por los dedos y que piensen, muy firmemente, que la galleta de jengibre – que obviamente es _sólo_ una galleta -, tiene vida y no quieran comérsela porque la galleta tiene sentimientos y eso le dolería mucho.

Y es que después de que observa todas esas cosas, Louis respinga su nariz, abusa de su inusual altura y les dice que esas son tonterías y entonces da media vuelta.

Le molesta, incluso, cuando su mamá intenta abrazarlo frente a todos, porque ella no entiende nada, porque es una niña y entonces le dice _mamá, para_ y Louis es incapaz de darse cuenta como ella pone ojos tristes porque hace un par de meses era ella quien ahuyentaba a los monstruos que vivían bajo la cama y ahora Louis parece decirle _ya no te necesito_. _Vete_.

Le molesta todo eso, porque las cosas que hace Lucy, Roxanne, Lily y mamá son cosas de _niñas _y él es un _niño grande_ y él ya no quiere pensar que los monstruos existen, porque esas son tonterías.

Y desea que desaparezcan, que se esfumen. Louis cierra los ojos y desea que desaparezcan en un, dos, tres.

Sólo muchos años después, cuando su madre acostada se encuentre con los labios fríos y suspirando dolor, Louis se dará cuenta que cuando intentaba mirar al frente, sus ojos de niño porfiaban por posarse en los juegos de sus primas y deseará, quizás en secreto, el haber sido – por un poco más de tiempo – más bajo, menos pálido, menos impasible y no haber renegado de los abrazos de mamá, haberse acurrucado en ella antes de dormir, por muchos años más, como cuando tenía 5 años y los monstruos de debajo de la cama desparecían por arte de magia.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Pasaron muchos meses sin decir ni pío, pero volví :) Pasé por un tiempo difícil en lo personal, pero decidí que escribir me gusta tanto tanto que tenía que volver a intentarlo. Pretendo, ahora sí, acabar poco a poco con estos proyectos que dejé abandonados. _

_Gracias por los mensajes internos, muchos besitos!_


	14. XIV

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada**

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

_**XIV**_

A James Sirius Potter le gustaba el _quidditch. _

Le gustaba mucho y de eso no había duda en toda la familia Potter y en todo aquel ser humano que tenía por apellido Weasley. Y es que antes de poder jugarlo como corresponde y sostener en sus manos una escoba, James Sirius Potter había sufrido enormemente.

Había sufrido cuando por primera vez, y aún en el regazo de su mamá, observó como sus tíos jugaban en el patio de la casa de los abuelos y él allí, sin poder salir de esos brazos calentitos. Porque a los cuatro años ya quería aprender a leer, porque solo así iba a poder leer 'La biblia de los golpeadores: Edición para niños' de Brutus Scrimgeour que tía Hermione le había regalado la Navidad pasada. Porque se enojó horriblemente cuando a los cinco años, paseando por el _Callejón Diagon_, vio una _Estrella Fugaz_ que, aunque ya todos saben que incluso es adelantada por las mariposas, estaba hermosa allí en el mostrador y su mamá no se la quiso comprar. Le dijo _'No, James'_ y entonces quiso desaparecer de la tierra, pero la mano de su mamá lo sostenía firmemente y ya no pudo escapar de allí como quería.

Porque casi lloró cuando un par de meses después de lo anterior, caminando con sus papás hacia _Tower Hamlets_, donde vivía Tio Percy en el centro de Londres y porque por allí no se podían hacer cosas mágicas, _'No, James'_, sólo caminar, divisó como en la esquina de _Brick Lane _con_ Spitalfields_ una señora barría la acera con… con _**¡una escoba!**_ Casi lloró y sintió que fue el peor día de su vida.

Pero todo cambiaría cuando cumplió seis años y desenfundó su regalo de cumpleaños y tomo en sus manos una escoba chiquita, justo para su tamaño y _sólo _para él y entonces pensó que sus papás debían ser los mejores de todo el universo e intentó montarse sobre ella con ayuda de todo el mundo y todo el mundo que lo había ayudado le pareció pequeñito, y él tan grande ya que sintió que podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera.

A James Sirius Potter le encantaba el q_uidditch_. Incluso si en algunas calurosas tardes de verano su abuelo lo intentaba persuadir de ver en la televisión encantada un encuentro de _football,_ con veinte hombres corriendo tras una pelota; hombres que estaban demasiado grandes, para su gusto, como para andar corriendo en pantaloncillos cortos. Pero es que por más que amara al abuelo y tratara de entender como algunos hombres podían jugar a tocar una pelota chiquita con una palo mientras estaban arriba de unos caballos, no podía dejar de pensar que diría Hugo si lo escuchara, porque seguramente diría que los caballos no son para andarlos montando de esa manera y que por favor los dejen tranquilos.

No. A él le fascinaba el _quidditch._ Porque para cualquiera que supiera quienes eran sus papás, resultaba lo más obvio del mundo. Porque ¿quien en su sano juicio, y con ese inmenso nombre que él llevaba desde hace 10 años, no le gustaría?

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Volví a escribir después de mucho tiempo, pero es que el tiempo, el trabajo y las responsabilidades me consumieron entera y pequé de no saber organizarme. Pero ahora trataré de escribir más seguido, porque en este momento siento una alegría gigantesca que no puedo explicar con palabras y que, creo, más de alguien ha experimentado cuando vuelves a escribir luego de tanta sequía._

_A James me lo imagino así y pienso que con ese nombre larguísimo que le pusieron y con esa familia larguísima que tiene, el quidditch viene como algo natural. Que no diera yo por poder montarme en una escoba, aunque fuese la Estrella Fugaz, y poder volar! La Biblia de los golpeadores es parte de la biblioteca de Quidditch. Lo de Edición para niños lo agregué yo, jajajaja. Ojala les haya gustado._

_Gracias por los mensajes privados que me han enviado en este tiempo :)_


	15. XV

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada**

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

_**XV**_

A los seis años, siete meses y dos días Lysander Scamander se dio cuenta que a su corta edad sabe una infinidad de cosas y que esta seguro del destino que le espera.

Tiene claro que su nombre es gigantesco, que su nombre tiene relación con esos _muggles_ que se enredaron con los reyes de las hadas (y que los _muggles_ piensan que es sólo un libro antiguo, cuando ignoran la realidad), que habla con palabras aún más grandes que su nombre y que Lorcan se burla de él por eso y lo llama diccionario con pies, porque si bien son iguales en realidad no son tan iguales.

Sabe que, cuando sea grande, quiere ser como sus papás, sus abuelos y sus bisabuelos, todos juntos y al mismo tiempo, y recorrer los rincones más inhóspitos del mundo, dibujar criaturas maravillosas, tomar el te en compañía de un gigante barbudo y volar sobre el lomo de un dragón. Contemplar el desprendimiento de los cielos en tempestades de estropicio, presenciar cuando el norte envíe unos huracanes de esos que desportillan los techos, derriban paredes y desentierran de raíz las plantaciones de los campesinos húngaros.

Sabe que su familia es lo mejor del mundo, aunque a veces su mamá se olvide que él está en casa y le diga _'Si, si, hijo' _como una verdadera autónoma cuando él le dice que tiene hambre, porque se divierte conversando con los _no se como se llaman_ que vuelan sobre su cabeza y se le pasa el tiempo mientras poda las plantas de su jardín; o aunque su papá no lo deje ponerse sus botas gruesas de hombre que ha caminado mucho y visto de todo. Sabe que son lo mejor y que sin sus prodigiosas fábulas, ropa extravagante, ni sus relatos de animales fabulosos y especies exóticas su vida sería triste y deprimente.

Y, sobre todo, sabe con determinación que quiere tener en sus manos aquellas semillas de flora mutante repleta de espinas malva que sólo se alimenta de rosas amarillas que su papá le contó la semana pasada; pájaros anaranjados gigantescos con picos amarillos que devoran a esas semillas; especies autóctonas del guaraní o de algún lugar parecido; gigantes ucranianos que en sus rostros tienen muchos tatuajes y un bigote rojo que les llega hasta el suelo, a los cuáles los persiguen constantemente mariposas de todos colores y que se visten con viejos trajes azul marino y sólo azul marino porque si no las mariposas se enferman y sus brillantes colores se opacan.

Por eso, veinte años más tarde, cuando escribe los primeros párrafos que irán encuadernados en el relato de sus muchas expediciones geográficas, no se olvida de escribir en la segunda hoja que viene después de la portada que no es otra cosa que él alimentando con rosas amarillas a la flora mutante e imprudente de espinas malva, _para Luna y Rolf, por pintarme los sueños con formas endémicas de vida vegetal, maravillas exóticas, pies que recorren el mundo, manos que tocan a la naturaleza._

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Que maravilla ha sido escribir sobre Lysander. En realidad, no sé si decirle Lysander o Lisandro, jajaja. Sea como sea su nombre no podía escribir sobre otra cosa, ¿no?_

_Ojalá haya gustado y gracias por leer :)_


	16. XVI

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada**

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

_**XVI**_

Ya cuando vivía en el vientre tibio de su madre, Lysander sabía que si bien él y Lorcan eran gemelos, no serían idénticos, similares, ni remotamente parecidos. Lo sabía cuando sentía que Lorcan le pegaba en la nariz con sus manos de cinco centímetros. Lo sabía cuando lo pateaba cada vez que podía, cuando se ponía saltarín al oír la voz cantarina de mamá y también cuando disfrutaba darse vueltas imposibles y cambiarse de posición todos los días y tan seguido que el _medimago_ del _Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_ lo tenía que acomodar con una chispa de su varita mágica.

Y es que quizás resultaba bastante obvio que Lorcan Scamander era siete segundos menor que Lysander. Resultaba obvio, pese a que hubiesen sido criados de la misma manera, en la misma casa, por los mismos padres, con las mismas normas ambiguas y con los mismos cuentos de buenas noches. Resultaba obvio, desde el preciso momento en que abandonaron aquel vientre tibio, entre líquidos y gritos, porque Lysander se demoró un minuto en llorar y sólo lo hizo luego de reiteradas palmaditas que le dolieron mucho. En cambio el llanto de Lorcan repletó la sala en un _dos por tres_ y luego todo fue aroma de incienso de amapola, cantos carnáticos y un nuevo aire que respirar porque ya no vivían en agua.

No obstante, la mezcla genética y la sabia naturaleza, los había hecho radicalmente diferentes. Lysander era reservado y esquivo, con tendencias a la meditación solitaria. El carácter de Lorcan, por el contrario, se había moldeado opuesto, vital, expansivo, desabrochado y asiduo del ruido.

A los cinco años se disputaron el amor de su madre, porque Lorcan insistía que él era el más amado de los dos y no necesitaron de palabras porque era como si el otro ya supiera lo que aquel acababa de pensar sin decirlo realmente. A los seis, discutieron sobre quién ocuparía el camarote de arriba en su habitación y a la media hora acabaron dibujando en la mesa de la cocina y por la noche durmieron en la misma cama. A los siete Lysander se entretenía escabulléndose para probarse las botas con barro de su papá y a Lorcan le fascinaba burlarse de su hermano cuando hacía esto, pero luego las escondieron, las pintaron de diversos colores y se rieron dos días al recordar la cara de papá. A los ocho Lysander solía hablar con palabras demasiado largas y complicadas para su edad y a Lorcan le gustaba hacerle bromas y lo llamaba Diccionario con pies, pero luego el primero empezaba a decir una frase y el último la terminaba, con palabras aún más raras e inventadas. A los nueve discutieron por quien tenía el mejor nombre del mundo y llegaron a la conclusión que los dos eran muy desagradables y tan de gente grande. A los diez ambos deseaban tener la semilla de la flora mutante de espinas malvas y se enredaron en una pelea en medio del jardín de gnomos, pero al cabo de cinco minutos de tirarse el cabello y herirse las piernas se aburrieron y fueron a comer galletas. Y a los once años Lysander ya había decidido dedicar su vida al estudio de las especies naturales aún desconocidas y Lorcan realmente no tenía idea que iba a hacer luego de salir del colegio, pero enseguida su hermano siete segundos mayor que él le dijo que no se preocupara, que él lo ayudaría siempre y entonces bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor riendo infinitamente.

Si. Cuando Lysander aún vivía en el vientre tibio de su madre y Lorcan le pegaba en la nariz con sus manos de cinco centímetros, ya sabia que no serían idénticos ni remotamente parecidos. Pero también sabía que tendrían una conexión especial; una de esas conexiones que sólo resulta posible entre dos gemelos, entre dos seres humanos sincronizados. Vidas en las que ninguna otra alma podía intervenir.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Sobre Lysander y Lorcan. Resultó muy entretenido de escribir. Después de todo este tiempo escribiendo sobre estos chichos, ¡ya no se quién es mi preferido!_

_¿Algún comentario o crítica? Gracias por leer :)_


	17. XVII

_Disclaimer. Personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada**

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

_**XVII**_

El reloj marca las 7 de la noche y un día de invierno, particularmente cálido, llega a su fin. No ha llovido y hace mucho que no nieva. Por el contrario, hay un viento muy cálido para el mes de febrero, como si el universo entero se hubiese preparado para no arruinar nada en este día, impregnado de los aromas calientes y sugerentes de la tarta de manzana que ha preparado la abuela Molly, y de una torta de chocolate espolvoreada con azúcar de lustre que Fleur ha endulzado tanto que se cuela por el cuello y cuando la comes sientes que las mariposas de glaseado que la adornaban dan volteretas en el estómago.

Tres chispas han abandonado la varita del abuelo Arthur y una mesa de madera lo suficientemente larga para que en ella cenen veintitantas personas y _siete familias en una_, se ha desplegado en toda su extensión abriéndose paso entre las flores, logrando que el jardín recién desgnomizado de los abuelos luzca pequeñito. Dos chispas más han abandonado la varita del abuelo y las velas situadas en los altos candelabros se encienden e iluminan el jardín.

La abuela Molly ha permanecido todo el día encerrada en la cocina, acompañada de la única nieta que lleva su nombre, preparando mil platos y mil postres, realizando hechizos para que cada vez que termina de cocinar algo los platos se laven automáticamente, para que el jugo de calabaza sea más azucarado de lo que normalmente lo es, para que por esa noche todo resulte perfecto. La pequeña Molly se ha tomado muy en serio la tarea de ayudar a su abuela. Por eso, mientras la abuela hechiza a las tartas de manzana para que aumenten de tamaño, Molly, de seis años, con una varita de cartón se pasea por toda la cocina murmurando encantamientos inventados y que no existen en el vocabulario de los magos y, entonces, ante la mirada atenta de sus tíos y primos, sale corriendo desde la cocina, mira alrededor, recuerda la receta para el amor y esa técnica para expulsar ánimas oscuras e indeseadas que la abuela le enseñó el domingo en la tarde y dice como autómata,

- ¡Fuera de aquí, espíritus del mal!

Porque todo tiene que ser perfecto por hoy, como dice su abuelita. No desea ninguna presencia maligna que arruine las delicias que la abuela ha preparado todo el día, porque hoy es el cumpleaños de su abuelito y él debe ser feliz. Entonces se ríe sola y salta hacia los brazos de su papá y le dice,

- Papi, tienes que comerte todo el tocino porque lo piqué yo sola.

La abuela Molly sube las escaleras mientras anuncia que irá a cambiarse de ropa y, mirando de reojo a Fred, que aquel que se atreva a acercarse a la cocina no cenará y punto final.

Pronto serán las ocho de la noche y el cielo está absolutamente estrellado. Ginny lee la carta de James que llegó desde Hogwarts, donde le cuenta sobre cómo ayer, en el último partido de_ quidditch_, una bludger le llegó en la cara y Fred, de siete, se ríe tanto que casi se cae de la silla. Dominique observa atentamente a su papá, mientras éste relata la ocasión en que una de las bodegas de Gringotts se encontraba repleta de escarabajos rojos. Y, mientras Albus va hacia el abuelo Arthur y le ofrece un vaso de _Coca Cola_ en secreto porque a la abuela no le gusta que tome eso tan dulce, pero que al abuelo le encanta porque es una cosa _muggle, _Molly se ha olvidado de las ánimas indeseadas y ahora juega con Louis a nombrar la mayor cantidad de colores en un minuto.

Charlie ha llegado desde Rumania y antes de tirar hacia el otro lado del jardín, bien lejos, un gnomo de cabeza aún más desproporcionada de lo normal, George le enseña una nueva palabrota y el gnomo la repite. Rose no para de decir, en una voz muy alta, que en unos mese más asistirá a Hogwarts; Hugo la mira receloso y le pregunta a su papá que cuando podrá él asistir allí, y Lily y Roxanne, de dos años, sobre las piernas de sus mamás, tocan el vientre abultado de Audrey, mientras Lucy, desde adentro y muy calentita, da una patada y las niñas ríen.

La abuela ha agitado su varita, la cena y toda la comida que una persona se pueda imaginar se ha apoderado de la mesa y, mientras se sientan, Ginny dice que, según James, ayer por la noche Victoire y Teddy se perdieron en la Torre de Astronomía y que si estuvieran allí, seguramente estarían cogiéndose de las manos bajo el mantel y pensando que nadie tiene idea y que es un secreto de ellos y Bill mira a su hermana con ojos que quieren abandonar su cuerpo y se atraganta un poco con el trozo de pollo que esta comiendo.

Los vasos se repletan de jugo de calabaza y las copas de vino. Charlie le murmura algo a Lily, que está sobre sus piernas, y las mariposas que decoraban la torta de chocolate espolvoreada con azúcar salen volando hacia Lily y le hacen cosquillas en la nariz; Percy toma la mano de Audrey, se sirve otra copa de vino, conversa con Harry, éste lo único que desea es encontrar una excusa y arrancarse pronto de esa conversación y de pronto, como si los cielos hubiesen escuchado su súplica, la pequeña Molly se acomoda en su silla y mira a su papá indignada y le reclama que porqué no se ha comido aún todo el tocino que ella sola preparó y Percy es incapaz de continuar conversando sobre las regulaciones de las escobas mágicas. Harry se ríe y parece incapaz, después de tantos años, acostumbrarse a las cenas bulliciosas y a una vida repleta de personas. Ron come sin culpa el último bollo de carne, Hermione le pega en el brazo por eso y luego procede a decir que el método que Charlie uso para desgnomizar el jardín es totalmente antihumanitario y, mientras George se ríe de eso, ahora lo mira a él y le reclama porque _¿qué estabas pensando cuando le enseñaste a decir groserías a ese gnomo, George? _y luego Percy, que ya se ha comido todo el tocino que su hija preparó, le reclama también porque _¿cómo se te ocurrió la brillante idea de hechizar a los duendes del río? ¿No sabes que atenta con 5 normativas internacionales?_ y George no los escucha y sienta a Roxanne sobre sus piernas y ella toma su cara con sus manos pequeñas y bruscas y le da un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla. Ginny cuenta por enésima vez como, en la carta que le escribió James, dice que fue aturdido por una bludger, y Fred se ríe sin ningún remordimiento y se lo imagina muriéndose de la vergüenza, porque probablemente si estuviese allí le diría _¡Mamá, cállate!_. Angelina anota mentalmente la receta para una mascarilla natural de la que le ha contado Fleur; Rose suspira mientras piensa en Romeo y Julieta y, en silencio y con las manos bajo la mesa donde cenan veintitantas personas, Audrey sirve_ coca cola _en tres vasos vacíos mientras dice que nunca se acostumbrará al jugo de calabaza y Albus mira hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, bebe lo que su tía que es _super genial_ le extendió en secreto, y el abuelo toca el vientre abultado de Audrey, le canta una canción a Lucy y, feliz, bebe su coca cola.

La noche cayó como un manto negro inevitable y Dominique, que observó todo, ignora que, después de las palabras de tía Ginny, su papá ya no es el mismo. Rose, enclaustrada en su memoria espera no olvidarse de Romeo ni de Julieta ni remplazarlos por textos de otro tipo de encantamientos e ignora que, en septiembre de este año, conocerá la nobleza de las estrellas y la inmensidad de las galaxias depositadas en un nombre y que esto hará que su papá hierva en ira y desatará un cataclismo mundial, mientras Louis respinga su nariz, mira con encanto las mariposas que le hacen cosquillas a Lily y le pide a tío Charlie que le haga lo mismo a él. En el momento en que Albus se para de la mesa, ignora que el cabello del abuelo ahora es diferente y que está más claro que la semana pasada, porque si se hubiese percatado de aquello sabría que al abuelo los años le cayeron encima, como cuando James dejó caer sobre él uno de sus libros de hechizos. Fred toma a Roxanne y obvia el hecho de que su mamá intentara tomar la mano de su papá y que éste se negó y todo quedó en un intento. Molly se sienta sobre las piernas del abuelo, le dice _¿no te parece que me quedó muy rico el tocino? _y suelta un _bibidi babidi bum _para que la calabaza rellena que está en la mesa se transforme en carroza, como el cuento que su mamá le leyó.

Arthur Weasley sabe entonces que los encantamientos que su mujer realizó todo el día para que las tartas aumenten de tamaño, para que todo resultara perfecto, por fin han funcionado. Los niños aún son niños, todo está como debe estar y le pide a Merlín que así permanezcan las cosas por un tiempo más. Que Louis aún no se de cuenta que la magia ya no le gusta tanto, que Dominique no sea consciente que a su papá le duele que Victoire crezca, que Albus ignore que él está envejeciendo, que Rose sea incapaz de saber que existe el apellido Malfoy, que Fred aún no se percate de las miradas frías que George le regala a Angelina todas las noches.

Arthur le da un beso en la mejilla a su mujer y mientras sopla las velitas que Fleur ha preparado para él, mira a su familia y le pide a Merlín, una vez más, que sus nietos aún sean niños, que sus hijos sean felices y que el tiempo no pase en vano.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Hace mucho que desbordé los límites de palabras. Ya escrito este sobre los Weasley y Potter, escribiré uno sobre los Malfoy y otro sobre los Lysander y esto llegará a su fin. Siempre tuve claro que los finales (porque tiene que ser más de uno) de esta historia, deberían ser sobre cada una de las megafamilias de estos niños. Entonces en esta, todos reunidos en el cumpleaños de Arthur - porque aunque James, Victoire y Teddy estuvieran en el colegio, igual debían estar presentes – quise recolectar ciertas cosas que ya había escrito anteriormente. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar. Críticas y comentarios totalmente bienvenidos :)_


	18. XVIII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Madera de sándalo bajo la almohada**

**(para endulzarnos los sueños)**

* * *

_**XVIII**_

Lorcan levanta su ceja izquierda y hace un gesto de asentimiento con esa cara de sabérselas todas y de incredulidad que es típica de los preadolescentes.

- La comunidad mágica de Meneibú, escondida entre las montañas y secreta ante todo visitante extraño, siempre comentaban que una vez el muérdago que habían ayudado a crecer, creció tanto que se convirtió en un muérdago gigantesco, de más de cinco metros de largo, ya no obedecía las ordenes de sus habitantes y acabó con todos los manzanos medicinales que el pueblo había cultivado durante el verano – señaló su papá, mientras se tocaba el mentón y con la otra mano dibujaba en un pergamino viejo y decolorado con manchas de yerba buena, un manzano pequeño siendo devorado por un muérdago más grande que un dragón.

- Y tan poca cosa que se veía cuando fuimos hace cinco años. Era una planta tan discreta, con esas bayas tan bonitas y coloridas, una planta que por sí sola no tiene fuerza alguna. ¡Pero vaya cosa! ¡Vaya planta invasora! Esa vez, después de diez años de inactividad, destrozó a todos los manzanos y estranguló a un mago de 105 años. Le quedaba tanto por vivir al pobre – intervino el abuelo Lovegood – Allí, Rolf. Te falta dibujar también al pobre anciano.

Lorcan cruzó sus brazos, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y asintió nuevamente de manera muy rápida. Esta misma conversación ya la había tenido no sabía cuantas veces. Y le producía un revoltijo tremendo escucharla nuevamente. Su papá creía en muérdagos gigantes que devoran manzanos indefensos y su mamá en cartas astrales que definen la vida de las personas y curaciones por medio de cristales. Y su abuelo… su abuelo creía en muchas cosas. Que tontería, ¿verdad?

Miró hacia el frente y vio a Lysander, enfrascado entre su padre y su abuelo, con el pelo revuelto y los mismos ojos saltones que su mamá ponía cuando le emocionaba algo y con esa cara de _yo sé todo sobre lo que me están hablando porque he leído todos los libros de mi papá, mi tatarabuelo y mis dos abuelos._ Y por supuesto que lo sabía. Lysander Scamander, con tremendo nombre que no era en vano, a los seis años, siete meses y dos días, había decidido que quería hacer de su vida lo mismo que su papá había hecho. Miró con expectación el dibujo que sus abuelos hacían en el pergamino, porque le parecía súper lo del muérdago gigante que devora personas y manzanos.

- Y no nos olvidemos de la ocasión en que el muérdago amaneció con espinas al día siguiente de que llegáramos al campamento. ¡Eran gigantescas! – exclamó su papá y gesticuló de una manera tan exagerada que casi le pega en la nariz a su suegro.

- ¿Más que el muérdago? – inquirió Lorcan, de mala gana.

Lysander le dijo con la mirada que dejara de ser un antipático, que ok, ya todos comprendían que a él no le gustaba leer ni conversar de herbología, ni criaturas fantásticas ni plantas mutantes que comen gente. Entonces Lorcan pareció comprenderlo y, aún con la ceja levantada, se sentó al otro extremo del sillón, como una disculpa silenciosa. Podía disgustarle todo, pero no era un maleducado.

- Ay, papá. Deberías comentarles cómo fue que, en la expedición del verano del dos mil uno, descubrimos a los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados apareándose en plena temporada y Rolf los dibujó en un instante.

Con la nariz manchada de tierra, su mamá apareció de la nada llevando una bandeja con te y galletas.

- Esa noche fue espléndida. Rolf y yo hicimos el amor tan maravillosamente bajo una luna brillante que me costó mucho actuar con normalidad durante la semana.

'_Ay no'_, pensaron Lorcan y Lysander al mismo tiempo. Por esa vez, Lorcan prefirió seguir hablando del muérdago gigante que devora especies aunque lo había llegado a aborrecer durante los últimos treinta minutos y Lysander no sabía que era peor, la imagen sexual de sus padres o el apareamiento de los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados que era una cosa realmente espantosa y asquerosa.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: ¡Queda uno! _

_Con mucho amor para todos. Gracias por leer, comentar o agregarme a sus favoritos_


End file.
